How to Train Your Soul
by Arcane Ranger Knight
Summary: During a regular day of dragon training, Hiccup gets cursed by an apparition of the Green Death who wants revenge. The curse can only be cured by a soul bond with a human he trusts the most. The soul bond must be constantly strengthened in order to maintain. Of course, Hiccup chooses Astrid but how will that affect their friendship & what's up with his old enemy? AU Mature
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the "How to Train Your Dragon" Franchise. All rights belong to their respective owners including DreamWorks Studios and Cressida Cowel (Did I get her name right?). This fic contains mature themes, bad language, action, soul bonds, and Hiccup/Astrid with the possibility of it evolving into Hiccup/Multi. Don't like; then don't read but no flames please. But hey, less rambling and more story, right?

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Revenge Is Best Served Green

When Hiccup came to, his head was on fire and his back throbbed with pain. He also noticed that his chest throbbed as if there was something lodged inside it and he wondered what that meant. The last thing he remembered was doing dragon training with the gang. They were going over some old exercises since Heather and her family had recently moved to Berk and was initiated into the training arena. Since she was a newbie they decided to go over the training all over again. It would be a good reminder for the old-timers as well to go back to the basics so they wouldn't forget anything.

Today they were just doing a training lap around the island. It then turned into something of a race. Hiccup and Toothless were, of course, the fastest and flying around the island like chickens with their heads cut off. Then everything went crazy. Toothless must have gotten out of control because Hiccup suddenly felt dizzy and saw bright flashes of light. He could see the face of the Green Death floating in front of him and evil laughter filled the air.

_It has been so long!_ The long-dead dragon queen cackled in his head. _But after decades of waiting I have had my revenge. You really didn't think you could kill me did you? After all I am the true Dragon Conqueror!_

In his dream-like vision, the Green Death roared and opened her jaw releasing a strange green fog into his nostrils. Hiccup's vision blurred and he felt something get stuck inside his chest. Toothless shrieked in pain and he could hear the concerned voices of his teammates and him screaming in agony. Then he was falling swiftly and…nothing.

Hiccup groaned wearily and opened his eyes. He glanced around and realized he was in his bed. He also realized that he was lying next to a girl. A closer look confirmed it was none other than Astrid Hofferson, his best friend and love interest. While she had kissed him after he defeated the Green Death they never really discussed if they were an item or not. Hiccup certainly liked her but he thought she didn't think of him in that way and simply kissed him because she was glad he was alive. Vikings weren't afraid of revealing their feelings like that.

However, Astrid was now lying next to him with her arms wrapped around his waist and sleeping soundly. Thankfully she didn't snore and Hiccup took the time to devour her growing teenaged body with his eyes. He was a seventeen-year-old boy after all!

The first thing he noticed was Astrid's golden blonde hair falling over her shoulders and cascading down her back in soft ripples. Her body heaved softly as she breathed and Hiccup became instantly aware, painfully so, that her breasts were pressed firmly against his chest. The girl was also wearing next to nothing, simply a thin night robe that was practically see-through and he could catch a glimpse of her creamy white but toned and muscular skin. Hiccup also realized that he was shirtless and getting rather hard beneath the slumbering goddess.

Knowing he'd never have another chance in the world to do this, most likely, he wrapped one arm around her waist and stroked her long blond hair with his other hand. He leaned his head against her forehead and sighed happily. For one blissful moment he could imagine that she was his girlfriend and that they had just fallen asleep after a hot night of…

Suddenly, Hiccup's heart leapt into his throat as Astrid stirred and grunted, shifting her weight against him. He gulped and started but Astrid didn't move or shake him off.

"Keep doing that!" She ordered sleepily.

"Um, sure, okay," Hiccup babbled, blushing furiously at being caught red-handed.

His shame only increased when he noticed Astrid smirking slightly despite having her eyes closed. After a few awkward moments for Hiccup, the goddess opened her eyes and he stared in awe and wonder at those bright beautiful intense blue orbs. Astrid grinned widely and crawled up Hiccup's body, sliding her groin against his lower regions and planted her elbows on the bed. She stared down at his shocked self and smirked.

"I see you have finally returned to the land of the living," She drawled.

"What are you on about?" Hiccup asked in confusion. "It was just yesterday."

He winced as anger flickered in Astrid's eyes and sighed when she rolled off him. Astrid clenched her jaw and hugged her knees to her chest.

"It hasn't been just yesterday, buffoon!" She growled. "It has been two whole fucking weeks!"

"What?" Hiccup gasped. "I was unconscious for _two weeks?_ What the fuck happened to me?"

Astrid blinked hearing Hiccup swear and he realized that it must be surprising since he was normally rather cool-tempered and polite.

"Sorry," Hiccup mumbled. "That's just quite a bombshell you dropped on me."

"It's okay," Astrid sighed. "I should have realized it would be a shock. I also apologize for being harsh on you. You just worried the heck out of me is all."

"I'm sorry," Hiccup blushed, secretly pleased that Astrid was worried about him. Maybe there was more between them after all.

"Do you remember what happened?" Astrid asked watching him closely. "We were just having a normal training and introducing Heather to stuff when you suddenly started screaming. We came as soon as we could but Toothless was out of control and shrieking like a banshee giving birth." (The two young people gagged at the mental image) "Anyhow, you and Toothless fell into the ocean but we managed to fish you guys out and took you to the healers. They said that you were cursed by dark magic and would take some time to heal. They managed to stabilize you two but said they would research what happened."

Suddenly Hiccup's eyes widened and he felt so guilty for forgetting his friend.

"Where's Toothless?" He gasped and shot up into a sitting position only to cry out in pain and sink back down, trembling like a leaf.

"Idiot!" Astrid yelled. "Don't move. You are still very weak. Toothless is fine. You need your rest. Stoic has posted guards outside your house so you don't leave the premises and asked that I watch over you to make sure you are okay."

"But Toothless…" Hiccup protested weakly, gradually recovering from the shock and pain.

"…Is fine," Astrid reassured, placing a hand on Hiccup's chest. "Apparently dragons recover faster than humans, even Vikings, and he's sleeping soundly downstairs. He hasn't been able to move around much since he refused to let anyone else ride him. He only let me take him out for a flight once but that was it. Now he just stays downstairs, eats three meals of fish a day, drinks gallons of water and sleeps. One night Stoic pitied him and introduced him to ale. That dragon is getting very pampered so you don't need to worry."

The very notion of his dad drinking with Toothless was enough to put a smile on Hiccup's face and he chuckled dryly. Astrid couldn't resist a grin and was mildly surprised that Hiccup being happy made her happy too.

"Did he get a hangover?" Hiccup smirked.

"Sadly no," Astrid grumbled. "It seems that dragons are invulnerable to alcohol's bad side effects; although he does get tipsy and almost set the house on fire once. Stoic became extra cautious after that and now Toothless is on ale-rations."

"That must have been something to see," Hiccup said wryly. "Shame I missed all that."

"At least you are alive," Astrid said. "We were worried you wouldn't make it. The rest of the gang comes every so often and sometimes by themselves but they are busy with training and getting things for the healers. They won't tell us what is going on with you as they claim the need to wait for you to wake up first. You don't remember anything that happened? It might help them out a bit."

Hiccup sighed and closed his eyes. At first, he saw nothing and growled in annoyance. Then, something flashed in his mind's eye. He saw green light and heard evil laughter. A pair of bright green draconic eyes glared at him from the darkness and he felt a wave of hot breath wash over him.

_Revenge shall be mine!_ An evil voice crooned.

And then…nothing.

"Hiccup!" Astrid cried, shaking him. "Snap out of it! Are you okay? What happened?"

"It's alright," Hiccup said softly, placing a hand on Astrid's arm. "I'm fine. Just remembering. I saw something, something strange, something strange and green. It _cursed me. _The thing wanted revenge. I don't know what happened next but then I felt pain and passed out. Then I woke up next to you."

Hiccup blushed when he said those words and Astrid also went a bit red but was still smirking at his predicament.

"Are you okay with that?" She half-asked, half-growled.

"It's awesome!" Hiccup blurted out and then went bright red and avoided Astrid's gaze.

Astrid's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water for a few minutes. But then she swallowed hard and laid down on the bed next to Hiccup.

"I'm just glad you are okay," She sighed. "These couple weeks have been very stressful for me and made me realize what you mean to me and how much I'd miss you if you left us."

Hiccup's heart was pounding rapidly in his throat and he couldn't look at Astrid for worry that he'd do something stupid and mess up this moment. But apparently, his curiosity got the better of him for he rolled over and stared Astrid deep in the eyes. She stared right back at him determinedly.

"And how much did you miss me?" He asked softly but with a lopsided grin on his face.

Astrid smirked and leaned forward.

"_This much,"_ She said, and then she kissed him.

Hiccup gasped into the kiss feeling chills race down his spine. He grasped her hands, clutching hers to his and felt sparks fly between them. Astrid pressed her body against his and he wrapped his arms around her back. They kissed feverishly and ran each other's hands all over their body, touching places they shouldn't be touching. Everything was so hot and passionate and intense that Hiccup felt like he would burst.

All of a sudden, a cold wave of air washed over them like a shockwave as the door banged open loudly causing them to break apart in surprise and then embarrassment. They glanced furiously and ashamedly at the door only to see the gang, Stoic, and Toothless standing there all trying to get a good look at the blushing couple.

"Busted!" Someone cackled and Hiccup groaned.

He suddenly realized that today was far from over and that the excitement was only just beginning.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**A/N:** So…there we have it! Chapter One of Hiccup's adventure has begun as he delves into the mysteries of the heart and teenaged hormones and magical soul bonds. Anywho, I know that this will definitely contain Hiccup/Astrid and they will have a soul bond. However I am sorely tempted to include Ruffnut and the Riders of Berk OC, Heather, into the fun. This would effectively be a harem and Hiccup/Multi though predominantly featuring Hicstrid. What do you guys think? Should it be just Hicstrid? Or Hiccup/Multi?

I was inspired to write this after reading many cool soul bond fics in the Harry Potter fandom and even the Percy Jackson fandom. So I decided to port it over to the HTTYD fandom since I have had a recent thirst for Hiccup/Astrid fanfiction. There will be plenty of dragons and action in this fic too and also a new thing: Magic! Well I think it's new for the movie-verse fandom but I don't know about the books seeing as I have only watched the first movie and the TV Show.

But enough rambling and I will let you get on with your lives. Do stick around though because I will try to write at least one chapter a week, possibly every Monday or Tuesday since those are mainly my free days due to my weird random part time job. So goodbye for now and don't forget to leave a review if you liked this story and what pairings you hope to see. Also, I shan't write any slash in this story just so you know. Nothing against slash but it's not my thing. Many thanks and ta-ta for now! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. I stopped writing fanfiction years ago because I couldn't get back into it. But hopefully I have found my thing again with writing this stuff because I hate disappointing you and leaving you all hanging. It was very evil of me and I apologize! I have no right to ask you to continue reading let alone reviewing this story but I hope that you enjoy this chapter on some level or another even if you don't comment. I will try my best to update it regularly at least once a week or so. I have stopped going to college for the summer so updates should be more frequent and I also have finally built my computer for gaming so it should be easier to finish this story. But enough rambling and enjoy as the plot(?) thickens!

P.S. And be prepared for a cheeky dose of Hicstrid smut (Mature content)! Also just to be clear all characters in this story are eighteen years or over regardless of how old they were intended to be in the movie. Because this is smut they are all adults. Let's just say that traigning in the Arena took several years instead of months or weeks which would make more sense. As for Stoic and looking for the dragon island it took him longer than he thought as sailing does take a while especially if you are searching for an impossible-to-find island. Needless to say it could have easily spanned the course of a few years if Hiccup and the gang are around 14/15 when the movie starts which I think they are. So yeah that's how it goes in this fic!

CHAPTER 2:

"Seriously guys?!" Hiccup groaned rolling his eyes and pulling the bed sheet over him and Astrid protectively. "I just defeated the Green Death and you couldn't give me and Astrid a moment's worth of privacy? I just got my freaking _leg_ ripped in half but no! You just _had_ to make things awkward and make a stupid spectacle of things. Is that how it's going to be from now on? Am I some sort of children's show that everyone wants to gawk at?"

Everyone froze for a minute not used to Hiccup ranting. It was a unique incident. The Chief of Berk broke the silence.

"Um, no, not at all, son!" He stammered. "We just wanted to make sure you were well and all. No hard feelings I hope?"

Hiccup sighed and pinched his nose. "Not if you all leave…_right now!"_

A low growl emanated warningly from above everyone's heads and the crowd of busybodies looked up in confusion and fear to see a very angry Night Fury barring his teeth and growling silently but threateningly.

_You don't want to get me angry!_ Toothless seemed to be saying. _Mess with my pup and you mess with me!_

"Hiccup's right!" Astrid hissed. "Can't we have a moment of peace and quiet for damnation's sake? Or do you want to find out exactly how sharp Nadder spikes can be? Or how dangerous Plasma Blasts are as seems more likely in this case?"

Astrid swearing and red with fury was a sight that few Vikings were brave enough to encounter and the mental image of being targeted by a dozen spikes from a Deadly Nadder was almost more frightening if at all possible. With that happy thought in mind the crowd scattered and Astrid sighed in relief. The door slammed shut behind them. Toothless let out a huge yawn and stretched his limbs like a cat before hanging upside down in his bat-like position from the rafters and shut his eyes. Soon he was fast asleep again and all was still. Astrid collapsed back on the bed and Hiccup lay down beside her, his around her shoulders.

"For a minute I was looking forward to actually carrying out that threat," Astrid chuckled.

She kicked off the sheet and pulled herself onto Hiccup, straddling his waist. Hiccup gulped but smiled widely as she ground against him, stretching out her lithe form against his chest seductively. Her taught nipples grazed against him and he moaned happily.

"Gods you are beautiful Astrid!" Hiccup said. "Especially when you're angry. I love seeing you get all hot and bothered."

"Keep talking and your wish might come true!" Astrid replied with a smirk.

She leaned down and kissed Hiccup fully on the lips. Hiccup wrapped his arms around her chest pulling her tightly against him and kissed her passionately. Their tongues battled for dominance and their chests were heaving by the time they broke for air.

Astrid pulled herself away from Hiccup and started planting kisses down his chest working her way downwards. Hiccup moaned and caressed her hair as she worked her way down south sending goose bumps down his spine.

Finally she reached her target and curled her fingers around it. Being a Viking war maiden she did not have soft and delicate hands but that somehow made it hotter as she stroked the length of him. She teased his balls with her lips, kissing and sucking, even surrounding an entire one with her whole mouth being careful not to use her teeth.

"Gods, Astrid, you are amazing!" Hiccup groaned.

"Oh am I?" Astrid teased.

Then to Hiccup's awe and surprise she engulfed his entire manhood with her mouth, bobbing her head up and down. The sound of wet slurping filled the room as Astrid went up and down his length. She came up for air and Hiccup pulled her in for a kiss, grasping at her breasts.

He was rock hard and needed her.

"Oh Astrid!" Hiccup groaned and pulled her onto his lap.

With one arm around her waist, his free fingers slipped into her folds. He stroked her softly and gently, rubbing her tender spot. Astrid moaned and whimpered in surprise and pleasure, hoping but never expecting Hiccup to make her feel so good. Her whole body went rigid as Hiccup tender slipped a finger inside of her.

"Am I hurting you?" Her lover asked worriedly, hovering above her core.

"Nooo…" Astrid groaned through clenched teeth. "But go slowly okay?"

"Whatever you wish, my goddess," Hiccup murmured.

He kissed her neck, nibbling her earlobe and fondled her hot tight bum. Working gently but swiftly he moved his finger in and out of her womanhood. Astrid whimpered and squealed as he penetrated her. Feeling emboldened by her sounds Hiccup slowly pushed a second finger inside her.

His eyes widened in shock when Astrid threw her head back, eyes closed, and screamed in pleasure and slight pain. Toothless cried out in surprise of his own and spun around onto the rafters. He let out a slightly guttural sound of alarm and annoyance and leaped out of the open window on the roof. In seconds he was gone and Hiccup looked up in confusion.

Astrid sighed and laughed slightly hysterical. She leaned heavily against Hiccup and buried her face in his neck as she came.

"I think you frightened off your own dragon!" She breathed raggedly, her chest heaving.

"Well that's a first!" Hiccup said in awe. "I never thought you to be a screamer!"

"There are many things you don't know about me," Astrid quipped.

She pulled Hiccup in for a kiss and all was quiet as they got lost in each other though Hiccup's mind was puzzling over that last statement.

"Come here my lover," Astrid said hotly. "I have need of you."

Hiccup gave no reply other than a passionate kiss as Astrid flipped over onto her back. She pulled herself into a comfortable position and spread her legs invitingly for Hiccup. The young man pulled himself on top of her and guided his manhood so that it lined up with her sacred organ.

Astrid wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him into her squeezing her eyes shut as Hiccup penetrated her with his length. At first they made no noises as they shared one another, the bed rocking being the only sound that could be heard.

But as the afternoon translated into the night screams and cries of pleasure could be heard and there were many blushes and much gossip in the nearby village. A certain Chief was speaking in hushed tones with certain parents, hastily drawing up a certain arrangement. Chances were they would need to host a wedding before the week was out as they did not want any 'accidents' to happen.

Off in the distance a lone dragon black as night lingered in a large empty cave. He stared into a silvery pool and watched in fear and trepidation as a gigantic dark purple and red dragon, ten times bigger than the Green Death and covered from head to toe in dangerous spikes and horns, hovered over an island with lots of dragons on it. There were all species of dragons and even baby dragons. There were also dragon eggs that had not hatched yet. There was an entrance to a cave that some dragons were going in and out of similar to a beehive of sorts.

The spiky purplish dragon burst up from the sea and hovered over the island. None of the other dragons could see him for some reason but he was very real. He had some sort of crown on his head and a malicious look in his eyes. He uttered a roar that caused the very ground to tremble and shake. Fire and brimstone reigned down from the heavens and the sky darkened.

After the disaster abated the dragon was gone leaving behind smoldering remains of burnt corpses and injured dragons. They cried out in pain and agony, weeping and wailing for the loss of their loved-ones. With one voice those that remained cursed the names of Toothless and Hiccup vowing revenge against the traitors to their kind. From far below the surface of the earth an evil and ancient voice arose cackling cruelly. Vengeance would soon be hers. All she would have to do was wait! And so she did…

**To Be Continued!**


End file.
